Tea House
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the Witches' Adobe. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2019 March event. * Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Amulet A ball with a handkerchief over it * Hanging from sill right of tea room roof arch * Hanging on roof of the well * Far right hanging from white lantern Basket *Leaning against the open door on tea house porch *On the stone vat of the bonsai *Bottom screen, half-right Buddha * Inside Bonsai pot Butterfly * Top right corner, in the cherry tree * At the back lean of the left seat * lower right, on top of bucket Dragon *Over well *Behind the well *Left of bonsai Duck *On bridge *On step to the house *Top left corner below large tree branch next to waterfall Fennec Fox *In front of tea house *Sleeping on left seat in foreground *On arched bridge right of water well Fish * Right of right front post at top of Shoji opening * Carving on well enclosure just under front blue tile roof Girl * Sitting on rock in front of Sozu fountain to right of Pagoda Helmet * On top of rock in front of Sozu fountain to right of Pagoda Ikebana Flower arrangement * In front of tea house * Left of shoji door at front of tea house Incense Lamp * Left of Shoji door, front of tea room * Right side of arch above shoji screen * On top of right side rail of shrine Katana * On right edge of tea deck * Upright, left edge of Shoji screen * Horizontal above right opening * leaning against leftmost support of well roof Kettle * On front edge of patio just right of centre * On right rear corner of outside tea table Ladder * In front of left corner of tea house deck * On roof top - blue blends in Magic Hammer * Around neck of cat, bottom right side * Top left corner of shrine * Beside table leg Nest * Between Pagoda and rock in front of Sozu fountain * Directly below top edge of Bonsai pot * On branch of tree at top right * Below mountain peak Owl * In flight upper left corner of screen * Top of right corner of outside tea ceremony deck (c''eramic)'' * On handle of water bucket left of Bonsai tree (c''eramic)'' Persimmon * Left side of roof arch * Below left corner of Tea House deck Phoenix * to the left of the Bonsai cement pot Pumpkin Wu Lou * Back left corner below roof of well Rake * Leaning upright against right side of Shoji screen Scroll *Bottom center of screen *On left seat *Just behind well roof on left Ship *Bottom right corner of screen *In front of the shrine in the house Umbrella *On chair in front of table (open) *Against door left of entrance (closed) *Above vase inside, in front of picture (open) *Hanging in tree, upper right (closed) Ranks Gallery Rank 1.1.png|Rank I Tea House Rank II.png|Rank II Tea House Rank III.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. TH_Helmet.png|Helmet TH_Phoenix.png|Phoenix TH_MagicHammer.png|Magic Hammer TH_Fish.png|Fish hanging from roof TH_Khaki.png|Khaki Fruit Cherry Blossom Key Gallery CherryBlossomKey.png|Cherry Blossom Key Example List of Cherry Blossom Keys Item Drops Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:March 2019